


family of the year aka patriot's no sleeping sleeping club

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Team as Family, i'm too lazy to write the characters, read the fic to find out who's in it, tags aren't fun, underlying ships everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: There is warmth blooming in his chest and yes, this is his family now.





	family of the year aka patriot's no sleeping sleeping club

Sancaka dreams more often than not. He dreams of Bapak, lying motionless with red around him. Of Ibu, who gave him the warmest kisses and embraces that turned cold after decades. Of lightning, whispers from the above. Of Pengkor, sinister smile on his lips even as blood seeping through his shirt. It’s a cycle - the nightmares never go away and it gets worse when he’s alone in his room.

And tonight is no less special. His eyes snap open, the last groan from his dying father dissolves into silence as he jerks awake, gasping for breath. Sancaka sits up, scrubbing his hands through his damp hair before he swallows down a whimper. His hands are trembling, he realizes, fine tremor that shakes his bone and it’s a huge effort to take a deep breath. His gaze lands on an analog clock on his bedside - 1.30 AM. Damn, so much for getting a good night sleep. He remembered dropping himself on the bed at 11.30 PM, body aching after a sparring session with Godam. With a quiet sigh, Sancaka swings one leg down and gets off the bed, already pulling a shirt on.

The place is quiet at night, and he doesn’t encounter anyone wandering in the hallway as he heads to the communal room. This whole... arrangement is still a new thing to Sancaka. He’s used to live alone in a ratty apartment, his whole room smelling like smoke and living out of instant noodles. But now he’s got friends, a place to live in, and a steady stream of food. It still baffles him that his fear of starving is now unfounded, since Nani and Dhanus made sure their refrigerator is always packed with food.

As he’s expected, there’s no one else in the communal room. Sancaka smacks his hand against the light switch, squinting his eyes as brightness blooms and illuminates the whole room. He has no idea why he comes here, it’s an instinct - the communal room is his favorite room. Nani has installed a gigantic TV screen on the wall and while Sancaka has definitely seen a TV before, he’s never seen something that big. The first time Nani showed it to him with a flourish, he had gaped in awe and only Wulan’s snickers in the background made him close his mouth. The other Patriots each brought in their favorite movie DVDs - Susie with her action movies, Riani with her horror movies, and Dhanus with his romantic comedy movies.

Sancaka finds himself sitting on the couch, aimlessly switching from channels to channels, eyes wide but unseeing. His head aches, something that says lack of sleep rather than illness, but he can’t bring himself to shut his eyes. The nightmares are always there and he’s exhausted.

There’s a noise from behind him, steps growing louder, and only years of living alone causes Sancaka not to flinch as he turns around. It’s Nani, face gaunt and the bags under her eyes are more prominent. She pauses as their gaze meets and with a huff of laughter devoid of humor, she plops down on an empty spot next to him.

“Ngapain?” Her voice is rough, but the way she stares at him is nothing but defiant, as if daring him to ask what’s wrong with her.

Sancaka shrugs his shoulder, not raising at the best and instead, he gestures to the TV screen with the remote. “Nonton TV.” He hands the remote to Nani, who’s still staring at him with a small frown on her eyebrows. “Saya ngga tau acara TV yang bagus apaan.” He must be looking as spry as her from the look in her face - but Sancaka gives her a look and Nani shakes her head at it.

“Nonton film aja. Biasanya di HBO ada film bagus.”

And that’s how Patriot's No Sleeping Sleeping Club begins.

.&.

At first it’s just Sancaka and Nani, sitting together side by side in silence, occasionally munching on something. But then comes Awang, looking wild around the eyes as he stumbles into the room one night. His eyes land on the two of them and narrows, seemingly assessing the situation, before he, too, drops down next to Sancaka.

“Ngapain?” Beside him, Sancaka snorts - this is just like his first encounter with Nani. On his other side, Nani quips with a cheery voice and throws the remote to Awang. “Nonton film. Lo mau nonton film apa?”

Awang catches the remote with ease, shrugging a shoulder after. “Gue jarang nonton film. San, lo mau nonton film apa?” At the question, Sancaka levels Awang a look in confusion. The other man returns the stare guilelessly, a small grin on his lips. Nani snorts at their antic, before she drapes herself over Sancaka’s lap to steal the remote from Awang.

“Lama banget kalo mikir. Nonton horror aja, kita juga ga bakalan tidur lagi.”

Sancaka is never a fan of horror movies, but the way Awang screams everytime the ghost pops out provides himself a new kind of entertainment. He’s sure Nani agrees with it.

.&.

Sancaka manages to get a good sleep for two nights in a row, before the nightmares come. It’s sometimes after midnight when it happens and rather than heading to the communal room, he goes straight to the rooftop only to find Nani, Dhanus, and Wulan huddling together over a grill. The wind causes his hair to sweep backwards, cooling his heated skin. Nani and Dhanus are fussing over something, probably the corns and sausages they have over the grill, but Wulan’s eyes are on him, fond and understanding. Sancaka feels himself drawn to her.

“San?” Her voice is soft and he feels a hand closing around his wrist, tugging him close. Sancaka feels his breath stutters out of his chest and he inhales deeply, feeling his throat burns in an attempt to hold back a sob. The next thing he knows, there are arms around his shoulder and his head is pressed against Wulan’s shoulder. Tension slips out of his shoulders and he sighs heavily, cheek pressed against the bony part of Wulan’s shoulder.

“Kamu ngapain malem-malem di sini?” Sancaka asks quietly, glancing up. There is a smile on his lips, small but so full of gratitude, and something in his chest unravels at the sight of Wulan’s smile. In front of him, Dhanus grumbles something and sets a burnt sausage aside.

“Bakar-bakar. Laper, tapi kalo masak di dapur bahaya.” Her voice drops into a whisper and she leans close, conspiratorially. “Terakhir Nani masak di dapur, dapurnya kebakaran.” Next to Dhanus, Nani lets out an aggravated noise and levels a stick to Wulan's direction.

“Itu emang kompornya yang meledug! Bukan guenya yang salah!” When Dhanus muffles a snicker, Nani jabs the blunt end of the stick against his side. Sancaka watches them with a smile on his lips, and as Dhanus offers him a grilled sausage, he obediently takes a bite from it. Wulan is a steady presence next to him, warm and impossibly strong, and there’s a hand through Sancaka hair. He feels... content.

.&.

Patriot's No Sleeping Sleeping Club grows. It seems like everyone is insomniac nowadays. They’re depraved of sleep, either by nightmares or, in Riani’s case, by homeworks. Sancaka meets Nani just outside of his room, as if she’s waiting for him to wake up from his restless sleep. He has suspicions that Nani memorizes his sleeping schedule. They walk side by side to the communal room only to find Susie and Riani on the couch, both heads bent over what seems like Riani’s homework.

“Kalian ngga tidur?” At Sancaka’s voice, Riani perks up, a smile lighting her face.

“Om Caka!” She eagerly pats an empty spot next to her and with a nudge from Nani, Sancaka plops down next to the teenager. “Belum tidur, ngerjain tugas dulu.” Susie makes a despairing noise beside Riani, head on Nani’s shoulder and Nani’s arm around her.

“Gila, anak sekolahan sekarang tugasnya susah-susah,” she whines, waving a careless hand towards Riani, who just giggles in amusement.

“Kak Susie udah lama ga sekolah, sih.” Riani shoots her a beaming smile before averting her attention to the papers spread out on the couch again. She taps the pen against her lower lip, looking thoughtful, before she lets out a groan, lilting sideways against Sancaka. “Ga bisa mikir! Laper!” As if on cue, her stomach grumbles loudly in the quiet room.

Nani peers from the top of Susie’s head, an eyebrow raised. “Makanan di kulkas abis semua emangnya?”

Riani just shakes her head, lower lip quivering as she gives her a pouty look. “Dimakan Om Awang semua. Dia makan banyak banget.” Sancaka snorts, muffling a laughter.

“Biasa, supir truk.” Riani’s laughter at Sancaka’s words brings a smile to his own lips. At the far end, Nani already has her phone out, tapping something on the screen with a look in concentration.

“Riani, mau makan apa? Order lewat Go-Food aja kali, ya.” Unknown to Nani, Riani perks up for the second time and in a flicker, she’s already leaning against the other woman.

“Mau martabak manis! Sama... roti bakar?” Against Nani, Susie hums quietly. “Tambah nasi goreng, dong. Masa malem-malem gini ga makan nasi goreng.” She then turns to Sancaka, who’s staring at them in confusion. “San, laper ga? Ini kita mau pesen makanan.”

Sancaka shrugs a shoulder, leaning back against the couch. “Terserah, kalo saya. Nasi goreng boleh.” As he watches the three chattering over Riani’s homework, he feels like this is going to be a tradition for them - staying up all night, huddling close, eating whatever they can eat, and watching movies.

.&.

Sancaka doesn’t dream when he sleeps in the communal room. Though he usually wakes up with a crick on his neck, from sleeping in an uncomfortable position in the couch, he’d choose that rather than having nightmares. He mumbles something in his sleep, head lulling to a side, and a hard shove against his head startles him out of sleep. Sancaka topples aside with a shocked groan and only a pair of strong arms around his middle manage to keep him steady. He’s still blinking in confusion, and Nani’s reprimanding hush could be heard somewhere next to him.

“Dhanus! Sancaka lagi tidur!” Sancaka could make Dhanus’ sheepish remark through his haze and as he gains his focus, he glances backward to find Godam’s smiling face only inches away from him. Sancaka yelps again in surprise, rolling away from the man.

“Anjir.” His voice is quiet but full of conviction, hand over his heart. “Godam, jangan bikin saya kaget terus, dong.” The man in question only grins at him, bright and cheeky.

“Disuruh Awang.” Godam tips one wide shoulder up, looking completely unrepentant. Sancaka grumbles at him, scooting away from the alien until he’s all pressed up against Dhanus. “Bilangin ke Awang kalo itu ga lucu. Memang kamu mau saya mati karena sakit jantung?” Dhanus snorts a chuckle and one finger prods Sancaka’s side, causing Sancaka to squirm.

“Drama bener lo.” Sancaka gives him a dry look, sighing deeply. Overgrown children indeed. Something settles at the back of the couch, and Sancaka tips his head backwards to catch Wulan staring at him.

“Ngapain, Lan?” A figure appears next to Wulan and this time, it’s Susie’s cheerful face. She’s wearing... something on her face, like a fabric or some sort (is it a sheetmask? He has no idea), but he can see her smiling eyes from behind it.

“Nemenin Om Caka, dong! Ga enak banget, tidur sendirian di sini.” Riani’s chipper voice, too bright in this ungodly hour, comes from his left and she nudges Dhanus aside with a scowl to settle next to Sancaka. Godam makes a noise in amusement and he reaches out to playfully nudges Riani’s forehead.

“Gelendotan sama Sancaka terus ya, kamu.” At his words, Riani only sticks her tongue out at Godam, prompting a chuckle out of Wulan. Sancaka feels a hand through his hair and he leans against the touch, eyes catching Wulan’s gaze. “Dasar kucing,” she mouths at Sancaka, grinning.

Sancaka opens his mouth to retort but the door bangs open and Nani saunters in, holding a pot of something steaming in her hands. Behind her, another woman trails in, holding an equally gigantic plate filled with an array of food.

“Siapa itu?” Sancaka whispers to Riani, gesturing to the woman with his chin. Above him, Wulan snorts a chuckle. Siti Gahara. ‘Temennya’ Nani,” she says, making air-quote gestures for the word ‘temen’. Sancaka frowns at that, what does that mean? Susie catches his confused look and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “Nanti kamu juga paham, kok.”

“Anak-anak!” Nani’s voice startles him out of his thoughts and Sancaka twists around to stare at her. Next to him, Godam’s face lights up in excitement and before Sancaka could say anything, he’s already on his feet.

“Itu kol goreng, ya?” Nani nods her head, looking befuddled. “Kata Awang enak, saya mau coba.” Dhanus, already on his feet, bursts out laughing and smacks a hand on Godam’s back.

“Awang, berenti nebarin virus kol goreng ke semua orang!” Susie huffs indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sejak lo ngenalin kol goreng ke Riani, dia cuma mau makan kol kalo digoreng.”

Riani, from where she’s tucked against Sancaka, makes a noise in indignation. “Kol goreng enak banget, tau! Kak Susie cupu sih, ga berani nyobain!” She completely ignores Nani and Susie’s twin shriek of ‘kolesterol!’ and goes to stick her tongue at them. When Sancaka glances down at her, she gives him a beaming look and continues to watch the TV with her head against his arm.

A gentle hand nudges the side of his head and he glances up, to find Wulan staring at him. “Ayo makan.” Riani lets out a quiet sigh before she goes to follow the others, leaving Sancaka and Wulan alone. Sancaka glances at the clock perched atop of a desk - 1.25 AM, before turning his gaze to his team, scattered around the communal room. Nani and her friend are fussing over Riani, with Susie next to them, trying to coax Riani to stop eating fried cabbage. Godam is carefully munching the food, eyebrows drawn into a frown. Beside him, Dhanus is cackling at the expression on Godam’s face, already sliding a glass of water on his direction. Last, his eyes land on Wulan, hand outstretched towards him, and with a smile, he takes her hand before they both go to join the others.

Sancaka knew his family, his long dead mother and father, but he’s lived alone for the rest of his life. He’s forgot how nice it is to have someone taking care of him over the slightest thing, shoulders to lean on and someone to joke with. As Sancaka watches his team bicker over the food, there is warmth blooming in his chest and yes, this is his family now.

**Author's Note:**

> saya lupa siapa yang request soal patriot as a family featuring makanan, but here goes! i dunno what this is tbh i wrote this in, like, 2 hours. hope its good enough.


End file.
